


Once In A Blue Moon

by Finally_Free



Series: NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Axe Is Bby, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blooper Is Easily Flustered, BluebERROR Is Blooper And Blooper Is Blueberry, Demisexuality, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Distrust, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Touched Starved, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, First Love, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Killer Is Trying, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Nightmare Is A Dumbass, Nightmare Is Both Noctis And Nuit Nuit, Nightmare’s Gang Are Chaotic Dumbasses, Nuit Nuit Doesn’t Know How To Handle Emotions, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Prejudice Against Glitches, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Soul Bond, Special Thanks To Little_Clown Aka Bean Mom, Star Council Hates Glitches, Temporarily Handicapped Blooper, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, WE ACCIDENTLY GAY CODED BLOOPER HELP-, We Hate Stretch In This Household, assumed dead, but they care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free
Summary: After Blueberry had escaped from Errors anti-void, he finds he had to hide in order to stay safe. Maybe not literally hide, but he knows being a glitch is not easy. He loves Stretch, Ink, and Dream, but he longs for a place where he can just be himself.After a sudden attack by Temmie, he finds himself brought to the last place he would expect to be in. A place he never imagined he would feel safer at than his own home. This is exactly what 'Blueberry' needs.On Hiatus until I can figure out how to juggle these stories
Relationships: Corrupted Nightmare/Blooper/Passive Nightmare, Nightmare/Blue (Blooper), Nightmare’s Gang & Blue (Blooper), Noctis/Blue (Blooper), Nuit Nuit/Blue (Blooper), Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), nightberry
Series: NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929523
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Once In A Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_clown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_clown/gifts), [HyperCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/gifts).



> This story would not have ever been made if not for the help of Little_Clown, aka, Bean Mom. I appreciate her so much and she deserves all the love in the multiverse!
> 
> Also, HyperCircuit! She helped so much with idea's and morale boosting for all of my stories, I wish I could thank her more.

Walking to an unknown destination with no plan has always been a great idea. Well, it’s not like Blueberry has much to worry about. Most of the monsters underground were super sweet, and the human only comes on the third day, not the second. Because of this, every time a reset occurs, Blue has to walk through this specific section of Snowdin along the cliff in order to keep everything the way it should be. It’s not like he minds, he loves clearing his head while walking through the woods, it's comfortable. The only problem is _one_ manipulative monster loves to disturb his peace.

Blue lightly sighs, hearing the noise of a Temmie’s teleportation magic. He turns around and sees the small animated plushie. “HoI tHeRe FRieNd! I tHinK tHeRE’s SOmeThInG yOu nEeD tO kNoW…” The small cat fox dog thing teleports onto Blue’s shoulder. He looks guilty and upset, but Blueberry has known Temmie long enough to know that it’s not true. Temmie is soulless, he doesn’t have the ability to feel sad. “yOuR bRotHer… h-He’S pLanNinG sOMetHiNg HoRrIblE! JuSt AwFUl!” Blue furrows his bone brows and looks down at Temmie. He’s definitely the one planning something, not Stretch.

With a bit of annoyance, Blue grabs Temmie and puts them on a nearby branch. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TEMMIE FRIEND? WHAT COULD MY BROTHER BE PLANNING, HE’S THE BEST!” Even though Temmie should have figured out by now, he’s still forced to act like he has no idea about the resets. He’s a Star Sans, for angel's sake!

Temmie shudders and shakes his head. “oH, iT’s JusT hOrRRibLe! I sAw PapYruS AtTacKiNg a fEw PoOr MoNstERs! YoU hAvE tO sTOp hIm!” Fake tears appear at the corner of his beady eyes before he shakes his head once again. “PlEaSe, oH tHE mAgnIfiCenT SaNS! HeLP sAvE SnOwDiN!” Blue glares at Temmie and clenches his fists, now feeling even worse.

Is Temmie really trying to convince him that _his brother_ was murdering innocent monsters? The brother he saw literally ten minutes ago? Blueberry should smile and run over to Stretch to ask him what’s the truth, he should play nice and act the ignorant sweet role he always has. But another part of him is screaming at him to do something, _anything_ other than lie again. He feels himself starting to lightly glitch as he glares at Temmie.

Temmie looks dumbfounded as Blue steps forward. “TEMMIE, I HAVE TO SAY, I WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ANY WORD YOU HAD SAID AND PRETENDED THAT I BELIEVE YOU. BUT THAT IS CROSSING THE LINE. HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!?” Blueberry finds himself getting more frustrated as blue magic tears sting the corner of his eyes. “STOP IT. I KNOW YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO ME SINCE THE SECOND RESET. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO DO.”

The soulless creature stares at Blue for a moment before he has a sick, enormous grin on his face. “oH, I sEe NoW. nO wOnDEr yoU’Ve bEen AcTiNg sO oDd. WeLl, I gUeSs It’S tImE tO aDd mOrE ExCItemEnT iN a DiFfeReNT wAy!” Before Blue could fully comprehend Temmie’s words, Temmie flakes appear and surround him.

Blue teleports out of the surrounding bullets and summons multiple bones before aiming them at the tree. The bones impale the tree, yet Temmie’s no longer on the branch he had left him at. Blue looks around and keeps a bunch of bones near him, going into a defensive stance. He’s used to fighting, but something so small is going to be more of a challenge. A sizeable amount of bullets suddenly hit him, making Blue hiss in pain. Blue stumbles forward, closer to the edge of the cliff.

“i wOnDeR WhaT wOulD hApPen WhEn YoU dIe sO eArlY?” Temmie ponders, a sickeningly joyful tone tainting his voice. Blue glares at the snow and whips around, sending a dozen of bones after the soulless demon. He backs up, seeing no stuffed toy injured. “bYe ByE~!”

Blueberry has no time to react when he feels Temmie headbutt the back of his knee. Blue flails his arms around as he falls down on the snow. He feels himself slide on the ice, he reaches his arms out and tries to get away from the edge, his soul pounding against his ribs. He doesn’t have enough time. He feels the hard ground he was once on disappear.

He finds the scream stalled in his false throat, reaching up to try to grab something, _anything_! Blue finally manages to scream, but only when the sharp, hard branches of the hundreds of trees cut his bones. What feels like needles dig into his bones as he hits branch after branch. He stops screaming as he feels himself glitching without any control, and it just makes everything so much worse. Blue feels his scarf jerk sharply to the side before everything goes white and he can only hear ringing before the pain hits. He can no longer feel or control his limbs, no pain, no cold, nothing. Just the strange tingling sensation, which seems to be worse than everything before. In his panic tries to shortcut to safety, completely blinded by pain.

With a loud _thump,_ he slams against what feels like a pile of bricks. Blue groans in pain, feeling it spike every time he glitches. The stuttering doesn’t stop as he tries to move, yet can’t. He struggles as tears fall down his skull. 

**~~~**

Killer lands the last attack on the unimportant monster. He watches as their dust spreads through the snow with a sick sort of satisfaction. It’s not his fault this useless Fell was trying to take the chocolate he fought oh so hard to get. Sometimes, you just gotta slice a bitch.

Before he can pocket the chocolate, the sound of bone slamming against stone comes from behind him. Killer whips around and points his knife out in front of him before he stops, the threat he was going to make towards the cause of the sound quickly disappears from his mind. He runs towards the perpetrator before examining them. Their skull is black, or maybe a dark purple, and he has a soft lilac to sky blue gradient on his humerus. Strangely enough, there are a couple of yellow stars scattered across his skull. He has black shoulder pads, a black and blue shirt, black sweatpants with a bright yellow stripe down the side, and brick red boots. His eye sockets are still open but are just a blue void with no eyelights visible. Killer sucks in a sharp breath seeing the position he’s in. One of his shoulder pads is dug into his collar bone, and blood and bone marrow stain the snow around the glitchy skeleton, showing just how injured he really is. If that isn’t enough proof, checking him does the trick.

**?????**

**HP: 0.3/10**

**DF: 105**

**AT: 25**

Glitches and error signs cover the unknown skeleton, causing him to groan in pain. Killer hesitantly moves closer to the glitch, trying not to make the stuttering worse. His eyes widen as he notices the skeleton's cervical vertebrae at a horrible angle, almost snapped in two. The only thing keeping it together is the small amount of wispy magic struggling to stop it from breaking. The bone can’t seem to reconnect together. Nervous to make it worse, Killer grips his knife before cutting parts of his jacket’s sleeve off. He angles the skeleton's head before wrapping the fabric around the vertebrae. Not too tight to where it would hurt more, but enough to keep it still.

Satisfied with what he had done, he does his best to carefully lift up the new glitchy skeleton without moving him too much before summoning a portal back to Nightmares castle. He speed walks into the portal before stepping into the castle.

When Killer steps inside, he immediately calls out to Nightmare. “hey, boss, might want to come check this out.” Both Nightmare and Error immediately look over to Killer, expecting something dumb. Instead, both of their eye sockets widen seeing the small skeleton in Killer's arms. They rush over to him and look at the glitching skeleton.

“Stars, Killer, what the fuck?” Nightmare questions, glaring at him.

Killer glares back, feeling a bit annoyed. “hey, in my defense, i’m not the one who attacked him! Why do you think i brought him here?”

Nightmare plans to retort back before shaking his head. “Nevermind, bring him here.” Killer walks closer.

Nightmare and Error look over the skeleton and quickly recognize him. This was the skeleton Error had accidentally glitches a few years back, the one they hadn’t seen since then. The unknown skeleton winces in pain as he harshly glitches, his body tense. Nightmare and Error look at each other and frown, both coming to the same conclusion about the skeleton. More likely than not, he’s an outcode.

Nightmare’s tentacles come out of his back and wrap around the skeleton. “We need to heal him.” Killer nods and lets go of him. “Error, help me with this.”

“R̵i̷g̵h̶t̵.̶.̷.̶” Error mutters. It's odd to Nightmare’s mind, seeing as Error is normally more vocal, but now that he thinks about it, it makes sense. He used to be friends with him before this skeleton glitched, and he was technically responsible for this. He can feel the guilt and confusion radiation off of Error just from looking at him alone.

Nightmare wraps another tendril around his neck to keep it as still as possible. He tries to ignore the weak cries coming from him as the two carefully make their way to the medical bay. All he can think of is how much it reminds him of when Dream had fallen off the tree. Of when Dream was hurt and Nightmare needed to help him. He tries to clear his mind, shaking away the panic, but only partially succeeds. “You’re going to be okay, we’re going to help you.” Nightmare says, patting his skull. Of course his people skills completely disappear when trying to calm something down.

The two walk faster as they notice the odd way the skeleton is breathing. He seems to be in the middle of hyperventilating, which is not going to help them heal him in the slightest. Unfortunately, short cutting could risk his neck getting more injured than it already is, which is a risk they cannot take. “I promise, you’re going to be alright.” He says in the most calming voice he can muster. 

They finally make it to the med-bay and carefully lay the glitchy skeleton on one of the beds, still keeping the tendril wrapped around his neck. “I need you to get a foam brace quickly.” Nightmare tells Error. He nods and runs to the cabinets. Nightmare puts his hand on the small skeleton's skull before he summons his healing magic. Error comes back and hands Nightmare the brace before the two work together to wrap it around his cervical vertebrae. Once they finish, Nightmare absorbs a small amount of negative energy from the skeleton. He looks over to see Error pulling out a healing magic IV drip.

Nightmare moves his hand from the glitching skeletons face to his chest before gently guiding out his soul. The white, upside-down soul is extremely dim and slightly cracked, proving just how much damage he went through. Nightmare looks over to Error expectantly. “Well?” Error hesitates, his glitching starting to become worse. “Error, if you need me to do it, tell me.” Reluctantly, Error nods and hands the IV to Nightmare.

Nightmare tries his best to absorb a good enough amount of his negative energy, but the fear coming off of the hurt skeleton is overwhelming. They need to help him, now.

**~~~**

Everyone sits around the table, discussing what the actual hell happened a few hours ago. “I have no clue what kind he is, all I know is that he’s small and hurt as all hell!” Killer claims.

Dusty hums, petting where he thinks his brother's skull is. “Like, how small? Two feet, or more realistic?”

“B̴e̸ ̴s̷e̸r̵i̶o̸u̴s̶,̸ ̶D̶u̸s̵t̵.̵ ̴T̶h̴e̷y̴ ̴a̴l̵m̸o̸s̷t̵ ̷d̷i̶e̸d̴!̴” Their conversations quickly die hearing Errors words, the seriousness of the situation settling in to them. They’re used to killing and spreading dust, but not with other outcodes.

Finally, Nightmare teleports into the room and sits down, getting everyone's attention. “Alright everyone. The skeleton Killer kidnapped is seriously injured, so you’re all going on a raid today.” he explains.

Dust looks over to Killer. “You… kidnapped him?”

“How else was I supposed to save him!?” Killer exclaims, slamming his hands on the table.

Nightmare raises his left hand, silencing the twos bickering. “Can you let me finish?” They nod, prompting him to continue. “His ribs are horribly cracked, which is making him breathing difficult. He has a twisted ankle, and most of his bones have nicks, cuts, and scrapes on him. The most injured part is his neck. It's almost snapped in half. We did what we could, but we can’t reattach anything at the moment and can only hold it in place with Error’s strings and a brace.”

The group of Dark Sanses look at each other, uneasiness resting in their expressions, and for an obvious reason. Injuries like that would be hard to survive, and depending on how much health a monster has, it could be impossible.

He continues, “His left pauldron was also pushed into his collarbone, so we had to pull it out. Luckily Error has a lot of strings to be used to hold them together, as his glitches seem to reject bone paste. We put his left arm in a sling. He’s probably paralyzed, either temporarily or permanently.” The group stares at each other, not a word passed between them. “Axe, I’m going to need you to forward this information to Sugar. Axe nods, knowing his brother needs to know such important information.

After a couple moments of silence, Cross turns to Error. “You knew him, right? What's his name?”

“B̴l̸u̴-̷ ̵B̸l̶o̸o̶p̵e̵r̵!̶ ̸H̴i̷s̷ ̴n̴a̵m̵e̷ ̴i̴s̸ ̵B̶l̴o̶o̷p̶e̷r̴.̶” Error stutters, a conflicted look on his face.

Nightmare turns to Dust. “I need you to research the stuff we need to heal Blooper. Magic alone is not going to be able to fix his injuries. Once you're done with that, bring that information to the others and myself to prepare for a raid. Then we need someone to find information on Blooper.”

Error raises his hand. “I̶ ̷c̸a̷n̶ ̶d̶o̵ ̸i̶t̶.̴ ̶I̵t̷'̵d̶ ̵b̴e̷ ̶e̷a̷s̷y̷ ̵f̴o̴r̴ ̵m̶e̴.̴” Nightmare nods.

Nightmare zones out as the group continues talking about the new Sans. The poor skeleton was most likely a swap considering how small he is. He’s a bit surprised seeing a swap with fangs, but he also saw the same trait on Blueberry, so he supposes it's not too odd. It’s also confusing why he doesn’t have a bandanna, but there's a chance that's what caused his vertebrae to crack. All in all, Nightmares conflicted, and feels as though he’ll throw up. So that's not good.

Standing up, Nightmare waves to the rest of the Bad Guys and walks towards the proper room Nightmare had provided Blooper. There was no way he or Error would force an injured monster to rest in the horrible beds in the Medical Bay. He walks past their guests room and goes into the connected side room.

He enters the room that's about the size of a walk-in closet. Soft blankets and plush pillows cover the entire floor and a part of the wall. He closes the door and sighs, detaching himself from his goopy counterpart.

The corruption stands next to the short skeleton in a purple outfit. “ **You alright?** ” he asks. The small skeleton just groans and collapses on the pillows.

“Too much negativity. Let me sleep.” He says, his voice muffled by the soft pillows.

“ **Noctis.** ” His voice sounds like a parent scolding a child.

Noctis glares at the corruption. “Nuit Nuit.” He mocks.

He sighs before laying down on his back next to Noctis. “ **Speak to me.** ” He suggests, his voice a bit more comforting. Nuit Nuit rolls to his side and pats his counterpart's shoulder. Noctis lifts his skull before sighing.

“Blooper. He felt so scared, so negative. It was way too much to handle. What if he’s still scared when he wakes up?” Noctis asks.

“ **We’ll continue to help him. If he stays, we’re all going to be under more stress.** ” Nuit Nuit sits up and rubs Noctis’s skull. “ **What do you want to do? We could just bring him to Sci.** ”

Noctis squeezes the plushies and frowns. “We can’t do that. Maybe Sci is safe, but who knows what would happen if the Star Council figured out he’s helping an outcode? What if Sci can’t help Blooper because of the fact he’s a glitch? Besides, Error doesn’t like Sci’s universe. I doubt we could convince him to let Blooper stay there, seeing that they were friends.” He sighs before rolling on his back. “We have to help him. I’m not going to leave his fate up to the multiverse.”

Nuit Nuit smiles slightly and stands up, grabbing a folded blanket from the corner. “ **It looks like you already have everything figured out.** ” Noctis smiles as well. He lays the blanket on his counterpart and pats him with his tendril. “ **I’ll take care of this for now. Rest.** ”

Noctis snuggles into the pillows again, closing his eyes. “Thanks, Nuit…”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters for this story will be more sporadic than my others, seeing as I want to try making longer chapters with minimal errors. Thank you for understanding :)


End file.
